Final Fantasy X: Imperfection
by Midnight Marauder
Summary: Summoner Yuna was not outgoing or naïve, she did not want her story to portray her like she was a sheltered child in an adult body. She just wanted to be left alone and not be sucked into her father’s legacy… but that did not happen.


_**FINAL FANTASY X: IMPERFECTION**_

**Summary:** The Summoner Yuna was not outgoing or even naïve, she understood things when they were hidden from her and she did not want her story to portray her like she was a sheltered child in an adult body on a mission to save the world. In reality, she just wanted to be left alone and not be sucked into her father's legacy… but that did not happen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X or such, but this is just something that was sitting on my harddrive and I wanted to see if it sparked interest.

**Author's Notes:** I have a tendency, if anyone realized it, with trying to write strong female characters. I was playing FFX one day and this came to mind because I do not see a Summoner being so… innocent or trusting, especially not the daughter of a High Summoner. If you don't like it, tell me and leave. If you do, than run with it. The prologue is a bit confusing, but if you have played FFX it should be easy to understand and things will be cleared up in time.

* * *

_**P: Zanarkand**_

The beautiful, sunset in yellows and oranges lit up the ruins that she faced. The ruins around her and the rest of the traveling party were that of a city that had once stood on the grounds, of a time when things had been very built up and probably very beautiful. She stood on top of a hill that over looks everything, the cold breeze whipping her baggy attire around her form and giving an air of mystery and soltiude to her, as those sitting at the base of the hill looked grim, confused or resigned. To the side she could see where they placed their weapons with one of the few staves that she had been forced to take to replace her own.

The staff her father had once weilded, the staff that he last held when he sacrificed himself. The symbol of a legacy that had been thrust upon her against her will by the Priests back on Besaid, no thanks to the Nuns that told her stories of her father's glorious life and what he had done before he died. She resented those stories, resented how they viewed her father and how they tried to shape her to be like him.

_"Those fools, most of them believe I would follow in the direct footsteps of my Father. How dare they claim to know me when they don't even try!"_ She thought in anger, hands slowly curling into fists as her anger bubbled to the surface and she stared out over the landscape with her back to them so that they would not see the hate in her eyes. With the exception of three, none of her "guardians" had seen what she looked like or even spoken to her like she was just a normal person.

"Your father would be proud." A gruff voice stated as she felt the master swordsman in heavy red attire step up behind her. She spared a glance at him from over her shoulder, his sunglasses covering his eyes and emotions, since the lower half of his face was covered by the high collar of his over coat.

"I know he would, but that is only because I am making my own decisions and not someone elses." She whispered and turned her head back around to stare at the constant pyreflies that were rising from the ruins. "But, I will do the one thing he didn't… he should have done." She told him confidently as he waited for her to elaborate. "I want to take out Yunalesca. I want her to suffer for what she has perpetuated, for taking the life of my father and the lives of others that stupidly tookt he teachings to heart."

"What of the Final Aeon?" he asked in a neutral tone, but she could hear an underlying hint of curiousity and respect at her statement and this caused to to try to relax in his presence.

**"That is the problem."** A cool, female voice whispered in her mind as a cold hand was pressed against the small of her back. A comforting gesture despite the fact that no body was present behind her but the man, but he was about five feet from her.

**"No one thinks about the fact that the Aeons are gained from pleas, to have an Aeon that sacrficies a life is to be hypocritical of their teachings."** A childs voice rang, she could almost imagine the youngest of the Sisters bouncing up and down as she said this.

**"With the exception of Yojimbo, you have to pay him for help… damn ronin samurai."** A raspy voice stated in mock annoyance as a few laughed at that while she felt the old soul shift and rest a hand on her shoulder. He rarely spoke, but she trusted him since he had seen a bit more then the others. So he may empty her pockets, the fiends drop gil like it was nothing and the occasional magic trick helped bring in a bit more.

"Yuna?" the man asked again as she blinked a few times, coming back to reality instead of getting lost in the voices she had gained on her trip.

"My father once told me, before his trip, that a true summoner would know. He knew and he did it anyways." She whispered, closing her eyes to try and block the tears. "We know Sin this time so we have a chance he didn't."

"You think he set it up for you?" he persisted as she shook her head.

"No, he hoped that someone would know about Jecht and help that party… this is merely a one in million chance that his son Tidus and I are attempting to do the same thing." She stated in an unwavering voice, when she was really trembling on the inside. She was getting tired of this Summoner stuff, being strong in the face of things no one should face. With a sigh she plopped down as the man turned and left, obviously getting what he wanted from her and those questions he had asked. With that the Summoner Yuna pulled out her hidden bag and then a battered journal with a pen.

_This is now the end of the Pilgramige, the end of a journey that took me far from the island I grew up on. Looking around at the ruins where so many have died, so many fayth were bound to the Lady Summoner Yunalesca, I believe this is the time that I should do this. Halt the impending doom that awaits us in the heart of Zanarkand. This is the time I should reflect on everything I have seen._

_Maybe those that read this will know how blasphemous their next sacrifical lamb was. How odd. They will never understand me so long as they keep to the Yevon teachings, to the hypocricy that will haunt them once the secrets of Bevelle get out. Some will understand, yet not. It is hard to explain._

_This is my story, the true story of what happened on this "pilgramage"._


End file.
